DINNER - Special JoyDay
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Hanya sebuah ff oneshoot dari ff sebelumnya, THAT'S OUR SON. #HappyKyuminDay! Happy Reading and don't forget to RnR... :-)


"Appa! Appa! Appa!" pekik Minhyun seraya berlari kencang kearah Kyuhyun dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya.

Kyuhyun yang diteriaki itupun menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja kecilnya, kemudian berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, bersiap menerima pelukan dari sang anak.

Hup~

Minhyun menerjang tubuh besar ayahnya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh ayahnya, meminta digendong.

Kyuhyunpun berdiri dengan Minhyun dalam gendongannya, mengecupi gemas pipi kemerahan milik buah hatinya.

"Mana umma?" tanyanya.

Ia baru saja pulang dari acara jogging paginya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Minhyun serta, namun Minhyun masih terlelap nyaman, jadi ia urungkan niatannya.

"Umma agi cak" jawab Minhyun yang masih belum lancar berbicara itu.

Karena kurang mengerti akan apa yang Minhyun ucapkan, Kyuhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Minhyunnie sudah mandi belum?" tanyanya.

"Eyum. Hunnie mu ma appa" jawabnya.

Kyuhyunpun berjalan menuju kearah kamar Minhyun, "Pantas saja bau begini" godanya seraya mencubit gemas pipi puteranya.

"Ni! Hunnie gak bau!" serunya.

* * *

><p>DINNER  THAT'S OUR SON / KYUMIN / GS / ONESHOOT

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

* * *

><p>-KYUMIN-<p>

* * *

><p>"Makannya pelan-pelan, baby" ujar Sungmin lembut.<p>

Minhyun begitu semangat menyendokkan sarapan yang ada di piring kecilnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menawarkan untuk menyuapinya, namun namja kecil itu bilang ingin makan sendiri, jadi Sungmin biarkan saja.

Sesekali Sungmin membersihkan wajah Minhyun yang ternodai oleh makanannya. Menggunakan tangannya sendiri tentu saja, tanpa tisu ataupun serbet.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah lucu puteranya itu hanya terkekeh pelan saja, seraya melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum lega menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Akhirnya putera satu-satu mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Apalagi cucu kecil mereka yang terlihat selalu gembira setiap saatnya itu.

Ya, setelah menikah, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, serta Minhyun tinggal di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Memang disini Heechullah yang memaksakan, ia beralasan akan sangat kesepian jika mereka tidak tinggal disana, membuat Sungmin langsung saja luluh.

Sedangkan orang tua Sungmin, mereka sudah membuka restoran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja berkat bantuan dari besan mereka yang kaya nan baik hati itu.

Setelah sarapan berakhir, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja. Menyisakan Sungmin, Heechul, dan Minhyun.

Sungmin sendiri, kini tengah sibuk menyusui puteranya sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut dahi putih milik Minhyun, mengecupnya pelan.

"Aigoo, masih enak, heum?" goda Heechul yang baru saja dari kamarnya itu.

Minhyun menatap sekilas keberadaan Heechul, kemudian kembali asyik dengan kegiatan menyusunya.

"Ck, Hyunnie sudah lupa pada Halmonie, eoh? Mentang-mentang sudah ada umma sekarang" ujar Heechul pura-pura sedih.

Minhyun yang memiliki hati selembut sutera itu sontak saja diam. Ia mencerna baik-baik apa yang diucapkan neneknya, tidak menganggapnya sebagai lelucon saja.

Batita itu dengan perlahan melepaskan 'sumber makanan'nya, kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan sang ibu.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan tak lama terdengar isakan dari bibir kecilnya.

"Hiks... Hunnie inta ap... Hunnie ayang Hamonie kok... hiks... Api, Hunnie... Hunnie... HUWEEE!" Minhyun langsung saja memeluk erat perut Sungmin, menelusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut saja. Ia bangga memiliki putera seperti Minhyun. Sedikit aneh memang jika bocah seusianya memiliki rasa sensitive sebegininya(?). Ia mengelus rambut halus Minhyun dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Heechul sendiri nampak sedikit panik dengan reaksi yang cucunya berikan itu. Ia hanya bercanda saja, tak lebih.

"Minhyunnie" panggil Heechul manis seraya mencolek lengan Minhyun.

Minhyun masih saja menangis dan menangis, membuat Heechul semakin panik saja.

Heechulpun menatap kearah Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dan seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa tak perlu khawatir.

"Hyunnie baby, dipanggil halmonie tuh" ujar Sungmin seraya menusuk-nusuk pelan lengan Minhyun dengan jemarinya.

Minhyun masih tetap pada keadaannya, menangis.

"Eoh? Halmonie mau kemana?" ujar Sungmin dibuat seolah-olah penasaran.

Walau pada kenyataannya Heechul masih duduk nyaman diatas sofa. Menatap saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh menantunya itu untuk membujuk sang cucu agar tidak menangis lagi.

Dan ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat Minhyun diam. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Sungmin.

Bocah itu langsung saja menoleh kearah samping, mencari keberadaan neneknya. Ia takut jika halmonienya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Heechulpun tersenyum lega, kemudian mengambil alih Minhyun dari pangkuan Sungmin.

Diciumnya wajah cucunya yang penuh akan bekas air mata itu dengan gemas, "Mencari halmonie, eoh?" ujarnya.

"Eum" ujar Minhyun dengan lucunya.

"Umma" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Heechulpun menoleh kearah menantunya itu, "Ada apa, eoh?" tanyanya.

Sungminpun beringsut mendekat, "Eum, begini... Hari ini hari jadi kami, aku dan Kyuhyun. Kami selalu merayakannya berdua setiap tahun. Yah, sebelum Minhyun ada. Apa tahun ini juga harus?" ujarnya.

Minhyun nampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini hari bersejarah kalian" ujar Heechul menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi, kami kan sudah menikah. Apa diganti saja dengan tanggal pernikahan kami?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalian bisa merayakannya lagi pada tanggal itu. Dan hari ini juga harus dirayakan" jawab Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk paham akan jawaban mertuanya itu. Kemudian kembali berpikir.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Eih, ini hari kalian berdua, bukan harinya saja. Eum, bagaimana kalau bulan madu saja? Kalian belum bulan madu bukan?" ujar Heechul semangat.

Rona merah langsung saja terpancar di wajah putih Sungmin, yang langsung saja ia tutupi menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eih, tak perlu malu begitu" goda Heechul seraya mendorong pelan lengan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sungminpun kembali membuka wajahnya yang kini telah kembali ke keadaannya semula, putih bersih.

"Tapi, Hyunnie..." ujar Sungmin menggantung.

Memang setelah kembali berkumpul, Minhyun tak pernah berpisah dari Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin. Batita itu seakan takut jika ia akan kembali pada keadaannya dulu. Tak ada ibu ataupun ayahnya, yang ada hanyalah kakek, nenek, beserta maid-maid yang bekerja di rumah mewah itu.

"Hunnie napa?" tanya Minhyun yang daritadi tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang dewasa itu.

Heechul mengarahkan kepala Minhyun menghadap kearahnya, menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya tentu saja.

"Hyunnie mau punya teman bermain?" tanya Heechul.

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Appa dan umma akan membuatkannya untuk Minhyunnie" terang Heechul frontal, membuat Sungmin mendelik kaget.

"Apa Hyunnie senang?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Minhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi, appa dan umma akan berlibur sebentar. Hyunnie di rumah dengan halmonie dan harabojie, ne?" ujar Heechul.

"Iyo! Hunnie kut! Hunnie gak mu ndiyi agi! Hunnie kut!" seru Minhyun, menolak mentah-mentah apa yang diucapkan Heechul.

Heechulpun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian kembali menatap kearah kedua mata bulat cucunya itu, dengan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan mungil Minhyun.

"Hyunnie tidak sendiri, baby. Ada halmonie dan haraboji disini" terangnya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak lagi apa yang Heechul katakan.

"Hunnie kut!" serunya dengan nada final.

"Gwenchana, umma. Tak perlu sampai bulan madu. Di rumah saja" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Heechulpun menatap kagum pada menantu satu-satunya itu. Sungmin begitu menyayangi dan menjaga Minhyun, membuat Heechul dapat tersenyum setiap harinya.

"Eum, bagaimana dengan makan malam? Minhyun akan tidur dengan umma" usulnya.

"Minhyunnie malam ini tidur dengan halmonie, ne? Halmonie kangen sama Minhyunnie" tambahnya dengan menatap Minhyun.

Minhyun tanpa mengeluarkan protesnya langsung saja mengangguk. Batita itu benar-benar memiliki hati yang baik.

"See? Kalau begitu kita belanja untuk malam ini" ujar Heechul antusias.

Sungminpun hanya terkekeh pelan saja mendapati mertuanya yang begitu semangat itu.

* * *

><p>-KYUMIN-<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kini tengah menunggu pesanan makan siangnya bersama Donghae, sahabat baiknya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah, di sebuah restoran dekat kantornya.<p>

"Semakin dekat saja ya" ujar Donghae.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hari pernikahanku tentunya. Memangnya apa lagi?" ujar Donghae sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk saja, "Memangnya kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghaepun menggeplak kesal kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu undangannya, bodoh!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelus kepalanya sayang seraya terkekeh saja.

"Aku belum membukanya" cicitnya pelan.

"Aish! Dasar tidak setia kawan sama sekali! Bulan depan, ingat itu!" ujar Donghae penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian tak lama, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba.

"Ah, aku sudah sangat lapar sekali" gumam Kyuhyun dengan menatap nafsu pada makanan di hadapannya.

Merekapun menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

Drrtt... drrtt...

Ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Halo, sayang" sapanya mesra pada sang penelpon, Sungmin.

"..."

"Tidak, aku tidak lembur hari ini. Ada apa memangnya?"

"..."

"Begitu ya? Romantis sekali"

"..."

"Jinja? Aku baru tahu. Mian kalau aku lupa"

"..."

"Ne, ne, ne. Aku minta maaf dan kuusahakan pulang cepat"

Setelah hubungan terputus, Kyuhyunpun meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Cih, mentang-mentang sudah punya istri" sungut Donghae iri.

Kyuhyunpun tak membalas apa yang dikatakan namja di hadapannya itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Donghaepun ambil suara karena ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Kaja! Kenapa makanmu jadi lamban begini?!" komentarnya.

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada makanannya, ah lebih tepatnya pada otaknya yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun, selesaikan makan siangmu secepatnya" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas pada sahabatnya itu, "Kalau terburu-buru, pergilah dulu" ujarnya.

Donghaepun berdiri dari duduknya, meraih jas yang tersampir di kursinya, "Karena kau yang terakhir, jadi kau yang membayarnya" ujarnya enteng seraya berjalan keluar restoran dengan langkah ringan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di otaknya.

"Apa yang akan kuberikan tahun ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyunpun meraih ponselnya kembali, kemudian mencari sebuah nomor yang akan ia hubungi.

"Tolong cancel semua pertemuan hari ini. Aku akan langsung pulang dan tidak ke kantor" ujarnya pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah sekertarisnya itu.

Setelah hubungan terputus, iapun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Kemudian keluar dari restoran itu setelah membayar tentunya.

* * *

><p>-000000-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hunnie mu tu, umma!" seru Minhyun saat melihat sebuah kue dengan gambar animasi anak-anak, pororo.<p>

Sungmin yang tengah memilah-milah kue yang akan ia beli itupun menunduk, menatap kearah puteranya. Kemudian ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Minhyun.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk sebuah kue yang Minhyun inginkan.

Minhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu besar? Yang lebih kecil saja ne? Nanti halmonie marah loh sama Minhyunnie kalau makan kue sebanyak ini" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Minhyunpun menatap kecewa pada kue yang ia inginkan itu. Tapi, ia juga tak mau membuat halmonienya marah, seperti apa yang ibunya ucapkan.

"Ne" ujarnya pelan tanpa semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendapati puteranya itu kini berjalan lunglai mencari kue yang lain. Iapun berdiri, kemudian kembali mencari kue untuk makan malam nanti.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kue berlapiskan cream stroberi yang tentunya berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itupun segera membeli kue itu. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika kue itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah memegang sebuah kotak berisi kue yang ia inginkan itu, Sungminpun segera mencari puteranya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Namja cilik itu berlari kearah sang ibu, menarik-narik celana yang Sumgnin kenakan.

"Umma, umma, Hunnie mu tu!" serunya seraya menarik Sungmin.

"Yang tu umma!" ujarnya semangat.

Minhyun ternyata benar-benar menuruti permintaan ibunya, mencari yang lebih kecil.

"Baiklah, kita beli yang itu" ujar Sungmin membuat Minhyun girang(?).

* * *

><p>-KYUMIN-<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap kembali penampilannya dengan menggunakan cermin besar di kamarnya.<p>

Sebuah gaun pendek selutut berlengan sebatas siku dengan warna biru muda melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Tak lupa Sungmin mengikat rambutnya keatas, menampakkan leher putihnya. Sepatu tanpa heels juga sudah menghiasi kaki putihnya.

"Apa ada yang kurang ya?" gumamnya seraya memutar pelan tubuhnya, mencari kekurangan yang mungkin saja terlewatkan.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang kaki kecil telah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Minhyun menatap bingung pada ibunya. Pakaian yang dikenakan ibunya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia kenakan, piyama tidur dengan sandal berbulu bergambar kelinci.

"Umma" panggilnya seraya berjalan mendekat.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara cempreng itupun segera berbalik, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah puteranya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Hyunnie kemari?" ujarnya seraya membawa Minhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hunnie mu umma" ujar Minhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan kearah kasur, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatasnya.

"Halmonie nanti mencari Hyunnie loh" ujar Sungmin lembut seraya menatap pada kedua bola mata bulat Minhyun.

"Ni, Hamonie ati(pasti) tau kalo Hunnie ma umma" balas Minhyun.

Sungmin menatap kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Dan ini sudah waktunya Kyuhyun menjemputnya.

"Appa eyum uyang, umma?" tanya Minhyun.

"Sebentar lagi appa pasti pulang, baby" jawab Sungmin seraya mengelus rambut pendek Minhyun.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Sungmin berujar, Kyuhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar, yang Sungmin sambut dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, kemudian beringsut kearah keluarga kecilnya.

Dikecupnya lembut pipi tembam Minhyun yang masih nyaman dalam pelukan ibunya itu.

"APPA!" seru Minhyun senang.

Tanpa waktu lama, Minhyun kini telah berpindah ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Cepat mandi, sebelum terlalu malam" ujar Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saja, "Ummamu sudah tidak sabar Hyunnie" guraunya pada sang buah hati.

"Aish. Cepat" gerutu Sungmin.

"Iya sayangku" ujar Kyuhyun sengaja dibuat-buat.

Sungmin mendengus kecil, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengambil alih Minhyun.

"Ni! Hunnie mu ma appa ja" ujar Minhyun.

"Appa mau mandi sayang, Hyunnie sama umma sebentar, ne?" bujuk Sungmin masih berusaha.

Sayangnya, sebuah gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan. Minhyun malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu" rajuk Sungmin karena Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, tak membantunya sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja dia mandi lagi bersamaku" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Kemudian iapun beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu bersama Minhyun. Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk, iapun berbalik sebentar.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik" ujarnya kemudian masuk dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, tak menunggu tanggapan dari Sungmin.

Sungminpun menunduk, merasakan panas menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipinya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang lembut.

"Aish, ada apa denganku" gumamnya pelan.

Iapun berjalan menuju cermin dan memandang bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Merah. Hanya itu yang dapat ia tangkap.

"Aku harus memakai make-up lagi sepertinya" ujarnya pelan.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sangat berdampak untuk Sungmin ternyata.

Setelah memakai make-up tipis, iapun beranjak mencarikan handuk untuk Minhyun, juga pakaian Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>-0000-<p>

* * *

><p>"Umma ma appa mu mana?" tanya Minhyun.<p>

Kini ia berada dalam pangkuan sang halmonie, Heechul. Duduk tenang di ruang keluarga, menonton sebuah acara animasi kesukaan anak-anak seumuran Minhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lewat ruang keluarga itupun langsung saja memecah konsentrasi menonton batita itu.

"Appa sama umma mau keluar sebentar. Hyunnie tidak boleh nakal di rumah, ne?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala sang putera.

"Hunnie kut!" seru Minhyun seraya turun dari pangkuan Heechul, kemudian memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah.

Sungmin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minhyun, kemudian menatap lekat kedua mata bulatnya.

"Hyunnie dengar apa kata appa tadi kan? Hyunnie di rumah tidak boleh nakal?" ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Api Hunnie mu kut. Hunnie gak mu ndiyi agi" ujar Minhyun memelas.

Sungminpun mengelus lengan Minhyun lembut, "Ada halmonie. Kalau Hyunnie ikut, Halmonie sendirian di rumah loh?" ujarnya.

Minhyunpun tersentuh, kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke pangkuan sang nenek.

"Hyunnie jagain halmonie di rumah, ne" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eum. Seyakan(serahkan) pada Hunnie" balas Minhyun lucu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian mengecup buah hati mereka itu, kemudian berangkat untuk makan malam di luar, sesuai rencana Sungmin.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap kagum pada desain restoran yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat yang seindah ini.<p>

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan atap yang transparan, menunjukkan langit malam yang menakjubkan. Berbagai bunga telah menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan itu. Juga sebuah meja besar tanpa kursi, seperti di Jepang, yang memang ia inginkan.

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan mendekati meja, melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian duduk, tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan menggandeng lengan sang suami.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, "Apapun yang kau siapkan, aku suka" ujarnya lirih.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke dalam ruangan itu. Memang Sungmin sudah memesannya tadi pagi.

Pelayan itu menata makanan diatas meja dengan sangat rapi, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tak ada wine?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tak mendapati minuman wajib untuknya dan Sungmin di setiap Anniversary mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng semangat, "Tidak untuk tahun ini" ujarnya misterius.

Kyuhyunpun mengernyit sebentar, sebelum mengabaikan mengenai 'Wine' dan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambilkan mangkuk kecil beserta sumpit untuk Kyuhyun, "Mau makan yang mana dulu?" tanyanya perhatian.

Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, "Bagaimana dengan ikan itu?" ujarnya.

Sungminpun mengangguk, kemudian mengambilkan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, meletakkannya ke dalam mangkuk sang suami.

Sementara ia sendiri mengambil salad sayur yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aaaa" Sungmin mengarahkan salad sayur itu kearah mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mengejekku, eoh?" ujarnya seraya mencebik pelan.

Sungmin terkekeh akan tingkah suaminya itu. Bahkan Minhyunpun sama, tak mau memakan makanan hijau yang menurutnya enak itu.

"Appa harus makan sayur, agar Minhyunnie juga mau memakannya" bujuk Sungmin halus.

"Hyunnie memang harus memakannya karena masih kecil, tapi appa tidak kan? Appa sudah besar" elaknya.

Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar bantahan sang suami.

"Oh, pantas saja wajah appa terlihat sangat tua. Berbeda dengan umma yang masih imut ini" ujarnya.

"Mwo? Wajah appa sudah tua? Wajah umma kali yang terlalu muda. Umma seperti nunanya Minhyunnie loh" balas Kyuhyun.

Senyum Sungmin kini memudar, berubah menjadi senyum merajuk, namun tangannya masih saja setia pada posisinya.

"Ayolah appa, sedikit saja" bujuknya tanpa lelah.

"Sedikit menurut umma itu berbeda" lirih Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Ini 'sedikit' spesial untuk appa, dan hanya appa yang umma beri" ujar Sungmin.

Karena merasa malas berdebat tak penting semakin jauh seperti ini, Kyuhyunpun menyerah, ia menerima suapan salad sayur yang Sungmin berikan padanya.

Dan bukan hanya sekali saja Sungmin menyuapkannya, namun berkali-kali, membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah saja rasanya.

"Sudah umma" rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Tingkahnya kini sudah seperti seorang anak kecil saja.

"Lagi appa" ujar Sungmin kukuh.

Kyuhyun menerima saja apa yang Sungmin suapkan padanya hingga tak terasa mangkuk salad itu sudah bersih.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada mangkuk kosong itu. Yang berarti ialah yang memakan seluruh salad sayur itu.

Sementara Sungmin sendiri kini tengah menikmati daging sapi yang rasanya manis itu. Memakannya sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan sang suami.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, kini Sungmin duduk berselonjor sedikit menjauh dari meja, bersandar pada tembok terdekat, dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Makanmu banyak, chagi" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Apa terlalu banyak?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa aku harus diet agar tidak gendut? Ah, kurasa aku bertambah gendut" ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Tidak perlu. Aku menyukainya asal kau tahu saja, semakin sexy" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu menapati pujian dari Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena raut wajah sedih Sungmin tak bertahan lama.

"Ingat, jangan pernah melakukan diet atau apapun itu yang akan membuat tubuhmu tersiksa sendiri" peringat Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Sungmin.

"Ah, lihat itu. Ada bintang jatuh!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seraya menunjuk kearah langit malam bertabur bintang itu.

Sungminpun mendongak, kemudian buru-buru menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, dan berdo'a dalam hati.

Kyuhyunpun juga ikut melakukan apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

Setelah selesai, Sungminpun menatap kembali kearah langit malam di atasnya.

"Apa do'amu tadi?" tanyanya pada sang suami.

"Mana boleh diceritakan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga" lirih Sungmin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat bintang-bintang itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada beberapa bintang yang tengah berdekatan satu sama lain.

Sungminpun mengangguk, ikut menatap pada apa yang Kyuhyun tunjuk.

"Yang paling besar itu aku, lalu disampingnya itu Minnie, dan yang itu Minhyunnie" ujar Kyuhyun menerangkan.

"Dua yang paling kecil itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mungkin tetangga kita yang lewat saja" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendapati jawaban tak masuk akal suaminya itu.

"Itu adik Minhyunnie" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, adik Minhyunnie. Mungkin saja kembar"

"Apa yang Minnie katakan?"

Sungminpun meraih tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, mengaduk-aduk isinya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalamnya.

"Ini hadiah dariku" ujarnya seraya memberikan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang 'dag-dig-dug', Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya, membolak-balik kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"Buka saja" ujar Sungmin seraya merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyuhyunpun menurut, ia membuka bungkus kado yang menyelimuti kotak di tangannya. Dengan perlahan iapun membuka kotak itu, sangat penasaran dengan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya saat mendapati sebuah benda dengan tanda '+' tertera di tengahnya.

Ia benar-benar tak memiliki ide mengenai benda itu. Memang, ia baru melihat benda itu dalam seumur hidupnya. Wajar saja jika ia tak tahu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat benda itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi di bawahnya. Kyuhyunpun membuka lipatan kertas itu, mengernyit bingung saat tak menemukan kata yang ia ketahui.

Sesaat setelah menemukan sebuah kata, Kyuhyunpun terdiam. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak walau hanya dengan satu kata itu. Matanya mulai berair saat berulang kali membaca satu kata itu dalam hatinya.

Hamil

Memang seharusnya ini bukan pertama kalinya karena sudah ada Minhyun sebelumnya. Namun nyatanya, ia baru kali ini merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Ia bahkan seperti seorang calon ayah baru saja.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Annyeong, appa" ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin juga merasakan bagaimana perbedaan yang ia alami. Sangat berbeda. Jika dulu ia menangis karena sedih, namun sekarang hanya ada senyum bahagia yang terlukis.

Kyuhyun mendongak, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaannya pada pundak sang istri.

"Gomawo" bisiknya tepat pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja, "Sebentar lagi Hyunnie punya adik, jadi appa juga harus menyayangi adik Hyunnie" ujarnya.

"Pasti, umma" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ah, apa umma tidak mendapat hadiah?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan saja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit terkekeh kecil seraya menghapus air matanya.

Dibalik jas yang ia kenakan, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Mungkin tidak seindah dari hadiah umma, tapi appa harap umma menyukainya" ujarnya.

Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar meraih kotak kecil itu. Iapun membukanya dan mendapatkan sebuah benda dengan bentuk lingkaran.

Diambilnya benda itu, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati rantai yang ternyata menyatu dengannya.

"Kalung?" gumam Sungmin saat mengira benda itu adalah cincin.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin. Sangat indah di mata Sungmin.

"Aku membelinya untukmu, untukku, dan Minhyunnie" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, seharusnya aku harus membelinya lima" tambahnya.

Sungminpun menatap heran kearah suaminya.

"Kenapa lima?" tanyanya.

"Untuk adik kembar Minhyunnie tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin memberikan kalung itu pada Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk memasangkannya padanya.

"Kenapa kembar?" tanya Sungmin lagi saat Kyuhyun tengah memasangkan kalungnya pada leher putihnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika adik Minhyun nanti akan kembar" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin hanya meng'oh'kan saja. Ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya terlalu bersemangat saja.

"Sudah kubayangkan akan secantik ini bila kau yang memakainya" ujar Kyuhyun saat kalung itu sudah terpasang sempurna di leher Sungmin.

Sungmin tersipu mendengarnya, iapun menatap cincin itu.

"Kenapa 'C'?" tanyanya saat mendapati inisial 'C' pada cincin itu.

"Tentu saja. 'C' untuk marga keluarga kita, 'Cho'" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku sudah membeli kue tadi, tapi ada di rumah" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Besok kita bisa memakannya bersama Minhyunnie" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga"

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Berulang kali kau mengatakannya" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Saranghae"

"Nado sa..."

Belum sempat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibir sang istri dengan bibirnya. Meraupnya tanpa nafsu, hanya dengan cinta.

Sungmin tak menolak, bahkan ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Dan hanya bulan dan bintang saja yang menjadi saksi adegan yang menyatakan jika mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>-0000-<p>

* * *

><p>"Umma ma appa apan uyang, hamonie?" tanya Minhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.<p>

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Heechul untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

Heechul menarik selimut yang ada di kakinya, menyelimuti dirinya, Minhyun, dan Hangeng yang sudah pulang itu.

"Umma ma appa apan uyan, haboji?" tanya Minhyun kini pada sang kakek.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Hangeng dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Acih(masih) ama(lama) ya?" tanya Minhyun lagi.

"Tidak, baby" jawab Hangeng seraya mengelus kepala Minhyun, berharap cucunya segera tidur.

"Api, Hunnie mu cucu" ujar Minhyun beralasan.

Heechul meraih botol susu Minhyun yang ada di nakas sebelahnya. ASI yang Sungmin berikan sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Ini susu Hyunnie" ujarnya.

"Ni! Hunnie mu cucu umma" tolak Minhyun.

"Tapi ini susu dari umma juga baby" terang Heechul.

Minhyun menggeleng, tetap menolak botol susu yang Heechul berikan.

"Ah, umma pasti sedih sekali jika Hyunnie tak mau meminum susu" ujar Hangeng dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Minhyunpun tergerak hatinya, ia menatap penuh harap pada sang kakek yang menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Hunnie mu cucu hamonie" ujarnya lucu.

Heechul tersenyum lega, kemudian mengarahkan botol itu pada mulut kecil Minhyun. Dengan lahap, batita itupun meminum susu yang ada dalam botol.

Baru setengah susu itu berkurang, Minhyunpun kembali bertanya, "Umma ma appa apan uyang, hamonie?".

"Setelah Minhyunnie menghabiskan susu Minhyun dan tidur" jawab Heechul mulai malas dengan pertanyaan yang sama-sama saja itu.

Minhyunpun mengangguk paham, kemudian kembali meminum susunya dan tertidur begitu saja.

"Hh... apa kau tak lelah mendengar pertanyaan itu , Hannie?" tanya Heechul seraya meletakkan kembali botol kosong Minhyuk keatas nakas.

"Sangat" jawab Hangeng pasti.

"Kukira hanya aku saja" ujar Heechul.

Hangengpun terkekeh kecil seraya menatap sayang kearah cucunya yang sudah tidur diantaranya dan istrinya.

"Kau juga harus segera tidur" ujar Hangeng seraya memeluk dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Jaljayo"

"Jaljayo"

* * *

><p>-KYUMIN-<p>

* * *

><p>END!<p>

karena yang tahun lalu udah bikin yang OUR FAMILY di hari jadi Kyumin. Sekarang ganti ne? Kan aneh kalo udah setahun, tapi anak-anaknya masih kecil2 aja, gak pada berubah.

Jangan tanya kenapa Minhyun masih menyusu ama Sungmin. Saya juga ngarang. Dan pada kenyataannya, saya sendiri baru berhenti nyusu sama ibu umur 4tahun. #malahcurhat

Minhyun umurnya masih 2tahun.

Ini bikinnya kilat, tanpa edit. Jadi mian kalo typo bertebaran sana-sini. #bungkuk2

And

Jangan lupa RnRnya~

#HappyKyuminDay


End file.
